Giants
Giants: 7-14 feet tall gorilla-like creatures that have two heads. One head is on the neck and has no eye's, a sphere shaped head with a round hound-like nose and mouth. The other head is similar to a female human head, but with larger eyes and disfigured face proportions. The two heads are connecting with a thick tendril in the back of each of their heads. If this tendril is cut, they can grow it back. They wrap the the tendril around their arm when walking and whatnot. If the heads are separated for too long(a couple days) they will die. Each head has it's own thoughts and personality and stuff, but the small one is smarter and able to see, while the big head is blind, but controls the body. Brain and Brawn. Giants tend to live for 30-40 years. There are many names for each head, such as Kindred, Big and Small, Giant and Sister, Brother and Sister, etc. Bigs are usually described as dumb and dull, while Smalls are described as annoying and naggy. Bigs can carry Smalls in their hands, or wrap the tendril around their necks. Giants walk on three limbs, with one of their front limbs/arms carrying their second head. Cold Giants/Yeti: Inhabit in the Ring of Giants, long white fur covering their whole body, 12-14 feet tall(the largest giants), unlike other giants spherical heads their heads are tall(twice as tall as they are long), have weak tendrils so they put the Smalls in caves or structures they've built, and the Bigs are pretty much independent, only giants to build a surviving society without humans. These giants live 50-60 years. Cave Giants/Golems: Inhabit Fedrakia, 10-11 feet tall, thick gray fur covering whole body, Summer Giants: Inhabit Sadara 10-11 feet tall, short light(weight) brown fur covering whole body. Monkey Giants/Goblins: Inhabit the Goblish Forest of Yurkeni. 5-6 feet tall. Have only one head which has eyes on the outside. When their bones are looked at, it is clear that they have a second head inside their rib cage which has a second brain as well. The Monkey language is incomprehensible and no Monkey Giants speak the language of man. Even still, they are often seen talking to themselves which leads many to believe that they have a second conscious within themselves. Chief Goblins or Silver Goblins are usually 7-8 feet tall. Goblins live in the canopies of the Goblish forest. They seem to be sentient as they have tribes, huts and chiefs. They have a large hump on their back which is where their second head is. The second head has no eyes, ears, nose or mouth, only a brain. Only called Monkey Giants by the scholars at Cnawlece. Walk on four legs like monkeys. Wolf Giants/Werewolf: Inhabit western mountains of Yurkeni. 7-8 feet tall. Just like goblins they have hunched backs and walk on 4 legs. Nocturnal and have black hair. Unlike any other giant they have sharp wolf-like teeth and longer snouts. At first the adventurers thought they had claws, but on further inspection they saw that the werewolves had tied Vulture talons to their fingers to use as weapons. Stone Giants: Not really giants. 10-11 feet tall. They are giant black knights made out of stone. They are created through wishes.